A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a catalyst for removing organic halogen compounds such as dioxins, a method for preparing the catalyst, and a method for removing organic halogen compounds contained in exhaust gases using the catalyst.
B. Background Art
An exhaust gas from an incineration facility for disposing of industrial waste and city waste contains trace amounts of poisonous organic halogen compounds such as dioxins, PCB and chlorophenol. Particularly, dioxins are extremely poisonous even in small quantities and have a serious influence on the human body. Therefore, their removing technology is desired as quickly as possible.
Generally speaking, organic halogen compounds are chemically very stable. Particularly, dioxins are hardly decomposed to such an extent that it is said that they remain in nature semi-permanently. In addition, as their contents in the exhaust gas are extremely small, it is very difficult to remove them efficiently with an exhaust gas disposing catalyst of the prior art.